1. Field of the Invention
This present disclosure relates generally to shape memory polymers and, more particularly, to systems and methods for installing and removing shape memory polymers.
2. Related Art
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for installing shape memory polymers relative to orthopedic implants. The systems and/or methods may utilize chemical compounds, electromagnetic fields, fluids, thermal energy, and mechanical forces to expand the shape memory polymer for installation.